Commander
For the position of Commanding Officer of Starfleet, see Commander, Starfleet. Commander is a rank used by the service organizations of many civilizations. On Earth, this rank has a history dating back to at least the 20th century to the old seagoing navies, and has equivalents used by numerous species and cultures on several planets. History As a traditional naval grade in Human usage, commander is the second most senior line officer rank, falling between a captain and a lieutenant. On Earth, the United States Navy used this rank as well as the Royal Navy. A rank of lieutenant commander also existed in these organizations, viewed as a lieutenant granted the authority of a commander. The United States Navy used the insignia of three solid sleeve stripes to denote the rank of commander and considered the rank the equivalent of a lieutenant colonel. The ancient sea of rank commander was usually given to ship executive officers, department heads on larger naval vessels, or to the commanders of shore installations. The watch station of command duty officer was a position which could be held by a commander. ( ) Modern rank In the Milky Way Galaxy, the modern rank of commander is typically held by the first officers of various cultures' starships and is also granted to the commanding officers of the smaller outposts, space stations and starbases. In Starfleet, a prerequisite to becoming a commander is by taking the Bridge Officer's Test. As commanders prove their leadership ability over time, they are considered for the difficult and highly competitive promotion to captain. ( ) Proper naval parlance says that, even if a naval vessel is commanded by an officer whose rank is commander, that officer is still able to be referred to as a captain while on the deck of their own vessel. ( ) In the Xindi-Reptilian military of the 22nd century, some commanders controlled a squadron and a regiment. ( ) The rank of commander in the Romulan Star Empire is considered the equivalent of a Starfleet captain. ( ) Also, a subcommander grade exists in the Romulan military, with this rank also used in the 22nd century by the Vulcan High Command. ( ; ) The 23rd century Imperial Klingon Fleet used the rank of commander to denote the commanders of smaller space vessels, such as a Bird-of-Prey. ( ) A Klingon rank of captain was used for larger vessels with this title carrying over to the 24th century Klingon Defense Force. ( ; ) , Ayel refers to Nero as "Prod Nero." In the deleted scene in which the Narada is surround by Klingon warbirds, the subtitles created by the filmmakers for the Romulan dialogue translate Prod as "commander." However, according to the DVD commentary for the film, "Prod" was intended to mean "Praetor."}} Noted commanders Starfleet *Starfleet commanders Klingon Defense Force *Kang *Kaybok *Kor *Kruge *Kuri *Kurn *Morag *Sorval Romulan Star Empire *Tomalak *Toreth *Rekar *Donatra *Suran *Sela Other *Dolim (Xindi) *Raan (Suliban) *Shran (Andorian) *Loskene (Tholian) External link * cs:Komandér de:Commander es:Comandante fr:Commander it:Comandante ja:司令官 nl:Commander pl:Komandor sv:Kommendörkapten Category:Military ranks